It has been widely practiced conventionally to display an operation button for operating a control target apparatus on a display unit of a remote controller and to operate the operation button displayed on the display unit to execute a function set for this operation button.
On the other hand, the number of operation buttons allocated to functions tends to increase due to recent multi-functionalization of a control target apparatus. Therefore, if all the operation buttons allocated to the functions of the control target apparatus are displayed on the display unit, it is difficult to specify an operation button corresponding to a target function, and thus operability is deteriorated.
In this regard, for example, in an operation panel described in Patent Literature 1, by operating a mode switching button, a control mode of a control target apparatus is switched to a simple mode or a normal mode, and display contents of a display unit are also switched.
Note that the simple mode is a control mode in which only basic functions of the control target apparatus can be used, and only operation buttons allocated to the basic functions are displayed on the display unit. Further, the normal mode is a control mode in which additional functions can be also used in addition to the basic functions, and operation buttons allocated to the additional functions are also displayed on the display unit.